The embodiments described herein relate generally to database technology and, more particularly, to indexing technologies and methodologies.
At least some known applications based on a relational database provide modeling capabilities that enable database objects to be connected to other database objects through one or more relationships. More specifically, such applications enable one to describe database objects by type and according to what type of relationships connect the database objects. Moreover, some such applications enable searches against normalized data. However, normalized data searches generally require excessive processor and/or memory utilization. Other applications enable searches to be performed based on indices. However, these indices frequently become outdated because of additions, modifications, and/or deletions of nodes and/or nodal relationships within the database.